Le Spectacle sans Fin
by Dagron
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une confrontation finale que le spectacle doit forcément prendre fin…


_Note de l'auteur:__  
Ce One Shot se situe purement dans l'univers de Magic Kaito et ne fait quasiment pas référence à Détective Conan.  
J'y prends la liberté de sous entendre pas mal d'évènements n'ayant pas eu lieu dans le manga d'origine, et qui me serviront peut-être pour écrire un One Shot précédant celui-ci, qui sait?  
...En tout cas vous pouvez présumer qu'ils ont une ou deux années de plus que dans la série.  
Pour ceux qui ont oublié, Snake est le nom de "l'homme en Gris" qui a tué le père de Kaito, et Pandore est le nom de la pierre qu'ils (les hommes en gris) cherchent pour obtenir la vie éternelle.  
Je tente aussi de faire parler Aoko à la troisième personne comme elle le fait, paraît-il, dans la version d'origine. J'espère avoir réussi sans que cela ne soit trop gênant._

_Aussi? Cette fic est à 89 pourcent la faute de Néo et de Sargon88. Le premier pour avoir demandé un certain, euh, échange entre les deux héros, le deuxième pour sa petite ficlette MK sur IRC hier soir. D'ailleurs ce dernier verra que j'ai bien mis ses trois mots (Fruit(s), Vacances, Été) dans ma fic, même si c'est loin d'être un drabble de 100 mots._

_Merci beaucoup aussi à Yokotsuno pour avoir bêta-lu cette fic et m'avoir signalé plusieurs fautes. Et à Louna et Shinattori d'avoir proposé de ce faire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**-****  
Le spectacle sans fin.**  
-

_Quel Idiot, quel idiot. _

Ces mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête tandis qu'elle serrait fort dans ses bras l'idiot responsable des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

L'Idiot avec qui elle sortait enfin depuis 3 mois.   
L'Idiot en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance, celui qui avait su la consoler quand ça n'allait pas, et qui avait su lui rendre la vie plus intéressante quand elle s'ennuyait...   
L'Idiot qui lui avait volé son cœur, tout en lui cachant la douleur du sien, et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il lui avait caché.

"**Aoko...**" La tendre façon dont il disait son nom, la douleur qui transparaissait, choses rares et montrant de façon on ne peut plus claire l'état dans lequel il était, tout ça...  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion, c'était bel et bien lui, pas d'erreur.

"**Idiot! Idiot!**" Pesta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait?   
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pleurerait pas?  
Comment pourrait-elle ne pas pleurer?

Elle enfouit son visage dans sa veste de soie blanche, tentant vainement de lui cacher ses larmes, de sécher ses yeux.

Elle entendit un sifflement de douleur, mais il ne tenta pas de l'enlever de là.  
C'est presque s'il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras à son tour.  
Ses mains, pourtant si sures d'elles d'habitude, tremblaient, comme si elles craignaient d'être repoussées, comme si elles craignaient de ne plus pouvoir l'enlacer après ce qui s'était passé.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, ensembles, un long moment.

La nuit qui les enveloppait de ses voiles était toute sauf silencieuse.  
Les sirènes de police allaient bon train, accompagnées de celles des pompiers et des ambulances.  
De temps en temps, des coups de feux retentissaient, accompagnés de clameurs perdues dans le souffle du vent.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité, la jeune fille parvint à reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle d'elle-même et lui poser, d'une voix faible, la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

"**Pourquoi?**"

Pourquoi quoi?  
Pourquoi lui avait-il caché tout ça?   
Pourquoi il était devenu l'ennemi juré de son père qui tenait d'ailleurs tant à l'attraper?  
Pourquoi l'avait-il trahie en se mettant de l'autre côté de la loi?  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça...

Il était certes un hors-la-loi, mais il savait bien qu'elle le considérait toujours comme étant du côté de la justice, bon gré mal gré.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle demandait, c'était...

"**Je ne sais pas...**"

Et il ne le savait pas, pourquoi il l'avait protégée de cette manière-là.  
Il remerciait les cieux pour l'invention du gilet pare-balles... Mais il les remerciait encore plus qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé à elle.

"**Je...**"

Oui, il y avait des mots qui cherchaient à sortir. Une confession, une vérité qu'il avait cachée au fond de lui sous un masque d'amitié et d'amour.

"**Si jamais il t'avait...**"

"**Idiot! Si jamais toi, tu...**"

Elle se serra encore plus fortement contre lui, provoquant involontairement un gémissement de douleur de sa part.  
Cette fois, elle relâcha son étreinte, ménageant ses côtes meurtries.  
Il sentait de nouveau les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie de toujours.

Il la regarda d'un air attendri, disant quand même ce qu'il avait à dire, mais de la façon la plus douce qu'il pouvait malgré ses blessures.

"**Je m'en fiche de moi, tant qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi.  
Si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit de par ma faute, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.  
Non seulement ce serait le déshonneur face à mon père dont je porte aujourd'hui la cape, mais...**"

Aoko garda le silence, en attendant qu'il poursuive.

" **... Je... Je tiens tant à toi... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre une vie sans toi.  
Je préfère que tu aies la vie sauve, quitte à ne plus pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux moi-même.  
Ces yeux qui s'émerveillent tant à chaque rose que je t'offre... **"

Il sentait la fatigue commencer à s'allier à sa douleur, pour tenter de lui faire perdre le souffle.  
La chaleur de cette nuit d'été n'aidait pas.  
Haletant, il continua cependant.

"**Ces yeux si sincères, si ouverts... Et ce cœur si généreux et passionné... **

**Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée d'un monde sans...**

**Je crois que... Oui, c'est sûrement ça...**

**Aoko, je t'aime, et c'est pour cette simple raison que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid... **

**Que je n'ai pas cherché à l'arrêter lui mais à te sauver toi... à tout prix...**"

"**_Idiot..._**" Soit il perdait un peu l'ouie, soit sa voix était vraiment faible en l'insultant cette fois-ci.  
"**Idiot, pour Aoko... C'est exactement pareil.**"

"**Mais!...**"

"**Que tu sois le Kid n'y change rien!**"

Elle se redressa pour mieux le fixer dans les yeux, mettant fin à toute protestation, l'hypnotisant avec ces larmes qu'il voulait tant effacer, et dont il se savait la cause.

"**Tu... Tu es Kaito. Mon Kaito.  
Tu as toujours été mon pilier.   
Tout comme, ironiquement Kid l'a été pour mon père, même si je dois avouer t'en vouloir un peu pour ça.  
À moins que ce ne soit à ton père que je devrais en vouloir? Ou que je devrais remercier? **"

Elle continua sans attendre sa réponse. Cela importait peu, le résultat était le même.

"**Merci Kaito, merci du fond du cœur de toujours me soutenir, de toujours me protéger comme tu le fais, même si je me rends compte maintenant que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi.  
Aoko, elle ne pourrait probablement pas supporter ta perte.  
Qui pourrait la consoler si toi, Kaito, tu n'es pas là pour le faire?  
Qui d'autre pourrait faire ce tour de magie qui consiste à réparer et consolider son cœur fragile?  
Elle a beau savoir manier un balai, il ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas là pour lui montrer le chemin, lui donner une cible...  
Sans Kaito, Aoko, dans sa colère, se ferait probablement plus de mal que de bien.   
Sans Kaito, Aoko se noierait dans la tristesse, en oubliant les éclats de rire, les sourires, les joies de la vie que tu sais si bien manier chez elle.  
Ces petits bonheurs qui te nourrissent, pour que tu les nourrisses à ton tour...  
C'est peut-être égoïste, Kaito, mais tu es mon héros, et s'il n'y qu'une chose que je crains plus que de ne pas être digne d'être ta princesse, c'est de te voir échouer, de voir ton histoire se finir par ta défaite...**"

Un petit hoquet vint la secouer, tandis que ce qui lui restait encore de larmes ruisselait le long de son visage.

"**C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te perdre, Kaito.  
C'est pour ça... que je suis bêtement venue ce soir, te mettre en danger sans le savoir...  
Je savais que c'était risqué, je savais que j'y risquais même ma vie...  
Mais... Si cela peut éviter que le spectacle de Kaito Kuroba ne prenne fin prématurément... **"

Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit cette phrase bizarre sur le toit, lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur la scène du drame.

-  
_"**Rendez-moi Kaito! Ne lui faites pas de mal!**"_

_Snake n'avait fait que sourire devant la chance qui s'était offerte à lui, tandis que son adversaire, Kid, s'était immobilisé en croyant son identité découverte par la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait soit au courant._  
-

"**Idiote... Le spectacle ne peut continuer sans spectateur... Et tu es mon seul public...**"

Il se souvint de la peur et de la haine qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Snake s'emparer de son amie, la menaçant de son arme.

-  
_"**Aoko!**"_

Au diable les apparences!  
Le Kid se devait d'agir, et vite.

Il entendit Snake lui tenir des propos dont le contenu lui faisait bouillir le sang.  
_  
File la pierre, Kid. La pierre ou la gamine...  
_  
Autant lui demander de choisir entre son père et l'amour de sa vie...

De toute façon il savait que s'il lui donnait la pierre, ni lui ni Aoko n'en réchapperaient.

Snake ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau la nuit de leur premier duel.  
Snake avait tué son père.   
Snake n'hésiterait pas à le tuer lui, ni à la tuer, elle, une innocente.

Il sortit la pierre de sa poche, faisant croire à l'autre qu'il jouait le jeu.  
Il la fit briller, en la tenant à côté de sa tête, à côté de son chapeau, où il cachait ses grenades fumigènes.  
_  
Allez, Kid. Lance-la-moi. On n'a pas toute la nuit!  
_  
Il la lui lança.  
La seconde même où il vit qu'Aoko avait fermé les yeux.  
Une grenade fumigène et éclairante, à la place du Pandora tant convoité.

Snake jura, lui tirant une balle dans son grand chapeau blanc, le faisant tomber, avant d'être momentanément aveuglé.

Kid en profita pour s'approcher et arracher Aoko des mains du bandit.

Il ne se rendit pas compte, surveillant le moindre geste de son adversaire, que le visage choquée de la victime secourue n'était pas due au fait qu'elle venait de se faire prendre en otage, ni au fait que c'était le Kid qui venait de la sauver.

"**Non...**" Souffla-t-elle. "**Impossible...!**"

"**Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote! Enfuis-toi!**"

"**Kaito, c'est toi! Le Kid c'est toi!**"

Un rire mauvais se fit entendre du nuage de fumée qui commençait à se dissiper devant eux.

"**Et oui petite! Ton petit ami n'est autre que ce voleur en blanc de bas étage!**"

Voyant le bandit au manteau gris tourner son arme vers eux, malgré le fait qu'il se couvrait encore un œil larmoyant d'une main, Kaito sentit son cœur accélérer, son masque s'effondrer pour laisser place à la panique.

Il poussa la jeune femme d'un geste vif vers l'escalier qu'elle avait emprunté pour se trouver dans cet enfer.

"**_AOKO, SAUVES TOI!_**" Hurla-t-il, s'armant de son pistolet à cartes, et tirant sur Snake dans l'espoir de le distraire de son amie, de son aimée.

Une balle en retour de l'ennemi parvint cependant à se loger dans son avant bras... Lui faisant lâcher son pistolet avec un cri de douleur.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Aoko était figée à l'endroit où il l'avait poussée, ses yeux pleins de terreur à la vu du sang que tachait maintenant le manche de son bras gauche.

Il vit Snake pointer alors son revolver vers elle et non lui, un sourire sadique déformant ses traits déjà peu flatteurs.

Dix secondes après il s'était retrouvé le souffle coupé, les côtes broyés pour tout ce qu'il en savait par la force de l'impact de la balle, et il était étalé, inutile, incapable, par terre, sur les genoux d'Aoko.

Si ce n'était pas pour le coup de feu qui vint interrompre le rire victorieux de Snake, il se serait cru perdu à tout jamais.

Il tenta de lever la tête pour voir qui avait bien pu surprendre le sale serpent.  
Un éclair de cheveux brun clairs, au-dessus des yeux dorés, d'un faucon au visage d'homme, et enflammés d'une juste colère fut le seul aperçu qu'il eut de leur sauveur avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, pourchassant le reptile qui avait choisi ce moment pour s'enfuir.

Il entendait Aoko l'appeler par son nom, ses noms, tout en le secouant de toutes ses forces, l'implorant de se relever, de respirer de nouveau.  
Son souffle lui revint d'un coup, et il toussa avant d'avaler de grandes bouffées d'air, une colombe s'échappant d'une de ses manches, soulagée de pouvoir prendre son envol.

Il lui sourit, avant d'adresser un regard craintif à sa petite amie, à son amie d'enfance, à la jeune femme qui s'agrippait à lui.

"**Idiot...**" Souffla-t-elle, en l'aidant, voyant qu'il se refusait à rester coucher, à se relever suffisamment pour s'asseoir.

"**Je vais bien...**" Lui dit-il, son visage défait et la crainte dans ses yeux trahissant ses paroles.

Elle n'était pas dupe, à moins que ce ne soit de soulagement que les larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux?  
Ou peut-être est-ce que c'était les deux...

Ni lui, ni Aoko ne remarquèrent la femme qui venait d'arriver sur le toit.

Ils ne virent pas le regard envieux, puis triste, puis résigné qu'elle leur jeta, avant de pousser un soupir et de sourire de soulagement.

Akako Koizumi ne s'interposerait plus jamais entre ces deux là.  
Le démon de jalousie qui l'habitait encore venait de périr face au soulagement qu'elle ressentait en voyant son Kid, non, le Kid, encore en vie, et aux larmes qu'elle versait d'un soulagement plus fort encore qu'elle sentait en voyant sa rivale indemne, la fille si innocente qu'elle avait trompé dans l'espoir qu'elle mourrait.

Elle n'avait pas d'excuse... Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire ici...  
Ces deux là n'avait pas besoin de son aide...  
L'autre par contre...

D'un claquement de chaussure déterminé, elle se lança dans la direction par où étaient partis Snake et son poursuivant, Saguru Hakuba.

Et voilà qu'une demi-heure, voir quarante-cinq minutes après, elle revint, portant le détective anglais, blessé mais victorieux, son bras sur ses frêles épaules.

Kid... Non, Kaito. Lui et Aoko n'avaient pas bougé du toit...  
Ils étaient là, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à échanger un doux baiser.

Un baiser dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait songer à s'en arracher.   
Ils avaient beaux sortir ensemble depuis trois mois, c'était la première fois que la sorcière les voyait s'embrasser sans que l'un ou l'autre veuille arrêter, de crainte que l'autre ne découvre son secret ou ne l'abandonne, et le diable sait à quel point elle les a surveillés à leur insu.

Elle ressentit une douce pression sur son épaule, et y vit que la main de Hakuba la lui serrait d'un geste se voulant aussi réconfortant que le sourire mélancolique qu'elle vit sur son visage l'instant d'après...  
Son visage noble, que maculait le sang s'échappant encore du bandage de fortune qu'elle lui avait faite à la tête.

"**Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'appeler une ambulance...  
Il a beau être encore en état pour ça...**"  
Il désigna faiblement de sa main libre les deux tourtereaux,  
"**je vois bien qu'il a perdu du sang et a des côtes fêlées voir cassées.**"

"**Idiot**," lui reprocha la sorcière. "**Celui qui a le plus besoin d'une ambulance, c'est toi. Tu tiens à peine debout...**"

Elle l'aida, d'ailleurs, à s'asseoir parterre, contre le mur de l'escalier menant au toit.

"**Cependant, avant cela, il y a une chose que je dois faire...**"  
Elle lui fit signe de rester là, usant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de son charme magique pour l'y forcer.

Les deux amoureux avaient enfin brisé le contact, le besoin d'oxygène les ayant forcé à lâcher prise.  
Elle les vit sursauter et rougir d'embarras en la voyant approcher, mais cela ne la gênait pas...

Au contraire, cela l'amusait.  
Peut-être qu'après tout ce serait plus amusant pour elle de les taquiner qu'essayer de les séparer à l'avenir.

Elle effaça cependant son sourire amusé de son visage quand elle s'agenouilla près du Kid, ou ce qu'il en restait, et lui poser sa question.

"**Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, il me semble, Kid _the phantom thief_?**"

D'un rictus trahissant à la fois sa douleur et l'ironie qu'il semblait trouver dans cette demande, Kaito afficha de nouveau son visage de cambrioleur de génie pour lui répondre.

"**Oui. Je l'ai trouvée, cette satanée Pandore.**"

Il ressorti de sa poche la pierre en question, la montrant à celle qu'il soupçonnait, telle une boite de Pandore, d'être à l'origine de plusieurs des maux de cette longue nuit.

Lorsqu'il la vit tenter de la prendre dans sa main, il l'en éloigna avant de lui dire...  
"**Hep là, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec le fruit de mes durs labeurs?  
Ensorceler quelqu'un avec? Discuter avec Lucifer?  
_Défier la mort?_**" La dernière phrase il accentua d'un regard noir.

Il ignora l'exclamation de surprise d'Aoko face aux accusations de sorcellerie qu'il venait de lancer à leur ancienne camarade de classe.  
Akako Koizumi fit de même, elle ne pouvait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à ne jouer que la starlette alors qu'elle était dans sa tenue de sorcellerie.

"**Et toi? Que comptais tu en faire?**" Répondit-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

"**Ces types ont tués mon père simplement pour l'empêcher de se mettre entre eux et cette pierre illusoire.  
Je compte bien tenir la promesse que je me suis faite en apprenant l'existence de cette horreur, celle de la détruire.**"

"**Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment?**" Continua la sorcière aux cheveux de soie.

"**Je sais à peu prés tailler une pierre précieuse.  
Il me suffit de la briser en son milieu, de la trancher en une centaine de miettes et paillettes.   
Une pierre brisée ne vaut plus rien.**"

"**Et c'est là que tu te trompes.**" Fit la sorcière, un écho inquiétant dans la voix.

"**Hein?**"

"**Comment?**" Fit Aoko.  
Elle avait visiblement du mal à suivre leur histoire.

Akako tendit la main, priant le Kid de lui passer la pierre, lui demandant avec ses yeux de lui faire confiance juste pour cette fois.  
Il le fit.

Elle la leva pour l'éclairer au clair de lune, une lueur rouge commençant à émaner de son centre, montrant l'existence d'une autre pierre au centre de la pierre.

"**Pandora, connue aussi sous bien d'autres noms tel que pierre philosophale ou je ne sais quel autre nom débile, est une pierre magique.  
Pour briser à tout jamais une pierre comme ça, il ne suffit pas de la casser physiquement en morceaux. Il faut aussi en briser le sort.**"

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de tissu, enroulé avec un ruban, d'où sortait des fils ressemblants à des cheveux.   
Kaito ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître la couleur du tissu comme étant le même que le manteau du serpent à qui il devait ses blessures.  
La même, mais taché d'un sang noir.

Il regarda la jeune sorcière placer cet étrange objet sur le dos de la pierre qu'elle maintenait encore en l'air.

Elle murmura quelques paroles dans une langue qui revenait à du charabia pour lui, avant qu'une brise soudaine ne vienne faire danser les cheveux de la jeune femme, à la plus grande surprise d'Aoko.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé, Akako avait les pupilles brillant du même rouge que la pierre magiquement dissimulée.

Effrayés mais fascinés en même temps, Aoko et Kaito ne purent que regarder, bouches bées, tandis qu'une autre lueur rouge semblait illuminer la sorcière de toutes parts.

Avant que le son cristallin d'un verre qui se brise ne la fasse disparaître d'un coup.

Pandora, qui était pourtant cachée dans un diamant réputé incassable, venait d'éclater en éclats et poussière.  
Le collier sur lequel il avait été attaché glissa des doigts de la jeune femme le tenant, pour s'écraser parterre, suivit, à peine un instant après, par la jeune femme elle-même, son visage maintenant d'un blanc pâle, son souffle quasi inexistant...

Aoko poussa un cri d'horreur, accompagné de celui de son compagnon.

Kaito oublia de ménager ses blessures pour aller tâter le pouls de la sorcière, hurlant à son amie d'aller chercher de l'aide...Cette fois, la fille du commissaire Nakamori ne se fit pas prier, et s'élança dans l'escalier.  
La vue inquiétante du Hakuba évanoui près de la porte de l'escalier l'encourageant à presser le pas encore plus, tout en sortant son portable pour tenter de joindre son père.

-

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut étonnée par la pensée qu'elle était encore en vie.

Elle grogna en se rendant compte que la lumière qu'elle avait senti au travers de ses paupières était bien plus éblouissante qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.  
Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, et se rendit compte que ce quelqu'un lui serrait la main.

"**Tu es réveillée!**"

La voix pleine de soulagement de l'imbécile à sa droite lui donnait envie de le contre-dire, mais la vu des bandages ornant sa physionomie et de ses yeux de faïence l'en dissuada.

"**_Hakuba..._**" Répondit-elle, d'une voix rauque qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

"**Saguru, s'il te plait...**" La pria-t-il en portant la main de la jeune femme à son visage.

"**_T'as l'air affreux..._**" Lui dit-elle.

"**Dit celle qui vient de sortir d'un état végétatif.  
Ton séjour là-bas ne t'as pas rendu bien plus aimable à ce que je vois.**"

"**_Je suis toujours aimable..._**" Répondit-elle du tac au tac, se prenant au jeu des taquineries.  
Cependant les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire et son regard devint bien plus mélancolique.

"**_Ce Snake est bien mort n'est-ce pas._**" Ce n'était pas une question.

"**Oui.**" Dit Hakuba, non, Saguru.   
"**Je croyais pourtant l'avoir menotté et m'être assuré qu'il serait en état de payer ses crimes devant une cour de justice, mais...**"

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
"**_Il les a bien payés. Pour briser le sort de Pandora, j'ai du offrir une vie. Ce n'est pas ma faute si le diable le lui a pris et m'a laissé la mienne._**"

"**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_**" Fit Akako, irritée par le silence de son compagnon.

"**Sotte. C'était donc ça que tu avais en tête.**"

Il se leva pour placer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard d'un jaune doré perçant le sien.

"**Les deux autres m'ont raconté tu sais.  
Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser fuire parce que tu crois avoir perdu, tu te trompes.**"

"**_Ah bon, monsieur le Détective?   
Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu te raconter ces deux-là._**"

Il se contenta de la regarder, sans ciller, sans répondre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle commençait à sentir une chaleur lui chatouiller les joues.  
Elle ne se rendit compte de la nature de cette chaleur qu'au sifflement bruyant qui vint les interrompre et au rouge teintant les joues de Saguru.

"**On ne vous dérange pas j'espère?**" fit la voix, bien trop joyeuse, d'un certain Kuroba.  
Derrière lui se tenait une Aoko bien plus gênée.  
"**Hé. Kaito!**"

"**Je vois que le prince a finalement eu le courage de réveiller sa belle au bois dormant.**"   
Ajouta le jeune magicien sans se repentir le moins du monde.

Akako ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Saguru Hakuba face à cette remarque.

"**Une belle à qui je dois moi-même des excuses, et un merci.**"

Cela fut assez pour capturer son attention la plus complète.  
"**_Un merci!_**"

"**Oui. Merci du fond du cœur.  
Grâce à toi, le Kid va pouvoir prendre sa retraite. Il n'a plus de raison d'être.**"

Elle resta muette quelques instants, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

"**_Non._**" Dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
"**_Je te l'interdis._**"

A l'exclamation joyeuse d'Aoko et au visage surpris de Kaito, elle eut un sourire moqueur.  
"**_Il faut bien que le spectacle continue, non?_**"

Kaito resta interdit quelques secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire surpris...  
Qui devint un vrai rire quand il se rendit mieux compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais que son visage fut obligé de partager avec un rictus de douleur à chacun des soubresauts qui lui agitait la cage thoracique.

En lui voyant se tordre ainsi, la sorcière ajouta, une pointe de douceur dans la voix...  
"**_Bien que je ne vois rien contre le fait qu'il prenne des vacances pour se remettre de ses émotions._**"

"**Merci Koizumi!**" S'exclama Aoko, en sautant, une fois n'est pas coutume, au cou de l'alité.

"**_Hé? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Kid, Nakamori?_**"

La jeune interpellée fit une moue sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.  
"**Aoko n'aime peut-être pas beaucoup le Kid, mais elle a accepté que c'était une part importante de Kaito...  
Et puis il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour distraire mon père de sa routine de temps à autre.**"

Elle rajouta un clin d'œil à l'intention de la jeune femme avant de la relâcher pour se placer, un peu gêné maintenant par son geste peut-être déplacé, à côté de l'homme de sa vie.

Ce dernier essuya une larme de son œil.  
"**Et bien, le sort en est jeté. Hakuba, ça te dit de continuer nos 'duels'?**"

"**Pfft, un coupable dont je connais déjà le mobile ne m'intéresse pas.**"

Piqué au vif, le plus petit des deux jeunes hommes lança un regard lourd de défi à l'autre.  
"**Tu connais peut-être mon mobile, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu ne m'as jamais attrapé pour autant?**"

"**Si tu le prends ainsi!**"

Roulant des yeux à la dispute naissante des deux garçons, Akako s'adressa sans pour autant en perdre le sourire de nouveau à son ancienne camarade de classe.

"**_Mais dis moi, comment se fait-il que ton père n'ait pas arrêté Kuroba?_**"  
La voyant rougir et bégayer légèrement, Akako n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître.

"**Je lui ai menti...  
Aoko lui a dit que Kid s'était échappé, mais que Kaito, que je croyais au mains des méchants, avait été blessé, ainsi que toi et Hakuba.  
Il m'a suffit de devancer mon père et les secours pour prévenir Kaito et pour qu'il se débarrasse des morceaux les plus compromettants de son costume...**"

Soit la cape et le monocle.

"**_Je vois. Merci._**"

"**Y'a pas à dire Merci.**" Dit Aoko, en rougissant.  
"**Aoko est juste contente de voir que tu vas mieux... Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur!**"

Cependant la jeune fille de commissaire fut vite distraite par le boucan que commençait à faire les deux autre garçons.

"**Hé! Les garçons! Nous sommes dans un hôpital!**" Fit-elle, en leur faisant signe de se taire.

Comme si ça allait marcher... D'un geste expert, Kaito en profita pour soulever sa jupe.  
Le cri d'Aoko suivi par la course effrénée de celle-ci armé d'un balai se trouvant là par pur hasard signa l'arrêt de mort de tout repos dans cette section de la clinique.

"**_Et la vie continue..._**" Soupira Akako.  
"**Tel un spectacle sans fin.**" Ajouta Saguru d'un sourire amusé.  
Les deux se regardèrent, avant d'esquisser ensemble le même petit rire.

Un spectacle sans fin, alternant la joie et la tragédie d'une façon si experte que ceux jouant sur scène ne pouvait en deviner la nature avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**FIN.**


End file.
